


Trapped

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles<br/> Characters: Donnie, Leo, Mikey, Raph<br/> Relationship: Donnie/reader <br/> Request: Ooh! Could I request a tmnt Donnie x reader where they are trapped in a very tight space together, and fluff &/or confessions result?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Sprinting along the rooftops, you could see Donnie out the corner of your eye. He looked just as scared as you did.   
You were both being chased by the Krang after they had ambushed you in one of the many side streets. You would have been able to take them if Leo, Raph and Mikey had been there but they had went to see April, leaving you and Donnie alone. Not that you had complained. You enjoyed Donnies company much more than you had ever said, to him or anyone else. That small crush that had developed so many years ago had only grown as you had gotten to know him.   
over the last few weeks, he had been a little bit quieter around you, often stuttering over his words and constantly adjusting his glasses as though he was nervous.   
But now, he was having no problems.   
“[y/n]! Over here!” He calls, grabbing your hand and running towards a small tool shed that was kept on one of the roofs. The door was propped open and Donnie dragged you inside and pulled the door over to fully close it. There was a loud click but you didn’t care as Donnie pulled you back so you were both at the back of the shed.   
There was loud footsteps and yelling. You felt Donnies arms wrap around your waist and pull you so he was now between you and the door.   
“Where did they go?”   
“That way, I think.”   
The foot steps grew louder then faded just as quickly, showing that they had left.   
You didn’t realize but you had been holding your breath as if they might hear you breathing. Letting out a long breath, you giggle a little nervously as you feel Donnie shaking slightly, his hands still protectively on your waist.   
“Hey, you okay?” You rub his forearms in a soothing way. His attention was still on the door but he nodded slightly, his tongue darting out and licking his bottom lip.   
“Donnie? Its fine. We’re okay.” You reach up and stroke his cheek, trying to calm him down. This pulls his attention back to look at you, his glasses a little crooked.  
For a moment, he stands there, staring into your eyes. You could see he was having a debate about something inside his head but you couldn’t tell what.   
You were having your own little debate.   
His lips were only inches away from yours and his hands were grasping at your waist like he would lose every last inch of his sanity if he let you go. The only way to truly know if he wanted to kiss you was to see if he would close the gap.  
Leaning up, you leave only an inch from his, both your hands sliding to settle on his shoulder.   
Donnie leaned forward ever so slightly, closing a half and inch so you could feel his breath on your lips, making you nearly moan. Donnie let out a low groan.  
You could see his eyes closing and you matched it, focusing solely on the feeling of his breath hitting your lips.   
All too suddenly, he moved away and towards the door, making you nearly lose your balance and fall onto a shelve. Looking over at him, you feel your heart shatter as he walks towards the door, tugging at the handle.   
Looking away, you cover your mouth with your hand to stifle the hurt noise with was trying to escape. You heard a rattling and turned to see Donnie struggling with opening the door. He seemed to be desperately to open the door but failed.   
Taking a few deep breaths and hoping he wouldn’t see the red cheeks or watery eyes, you walk up to the door. He moves away as you approach and you try the door.   
It was locked.   
Kneeling down, you try and look through the small gap at the side of the door and saw the bolt that was locking you in.   
“Its locked. That’s probably why it was left open because the people who use it don’t have a key or have lost it or something.” You sigh, getting up and turning to see Donnie watching you closely.   
“I left my key picking lock at home.” Donnie sighed, raising his hand to pinch the skin between his eyes in annoyance with himself. You walked up and rubbed his arm.   
“Its okay, Don, its okay.” You sighed then turned and walked back to the back.   
The shed was small, smaller than a box room in a small flat. There was one wooden desk along the right side and some planting stuff along the other. There was a number of brown boxes marked with either attic, skip or charity. There was a number or tools, like spanners and hammers along with duct tape and glues.   
One of the flats must have got permission to build extra storage here or it was used by the owner to store their own things.   
You start to gather up small screw drivers and other smaller items and walk back to the door, knowing Donnies eyes were on you the whole time. Kneeling down, you try to pick the lock. Using your left hand to maneuver the screwdriver, you placed your right hand beside the lock in a cup shape so you could try and only focus on the slight light from outside.  
You go through all 6 of the 7 screw drivers quite quickly, trying again and again, Donnies eyes boring into the back of your head. Then he went to the back of the shed but you didn’t know what to do.   
Tears brimmed in your eyes quickly and your hands started to shake. Before you knew it, the screw driver slipped from the lock and the metal scrapped along your palm from your thumb to your pinky. You breath caught in your throat as pain shot through your arm, making you drop the took.   
You sat back on your knees, gasping as the light shows your hand was now cover in warm blood that was pumping from your hand.   
You let out a sob as you try to move your thumb but the pain was too much so you hunch over a little.   
“[y/n]?” You had completely forgotten Donnie was here until he was beside you. “oh god.” He whispered, pulling your hand towards him and making you cry out in pain. He quickly apologies but keeps your hand, examining it closely.   
“Damn, I cant see anything for the blood. I don’t have anything clean that we could even clean it up with.” He looks around desperately then back to you, his eyes wide behind his glasses, full of worry.   
“Its okay, Donnie. If you can just try get us out of here?” You push the screw driver towards him with your good hand. He glances between you and the screw driver, a look a guilt washed over his face.   
You saw him pull something from one of the many notches of his belt and open it up to show-   
“Your lock picking kit.” You whisper, looking from Donnie to it then back with wide eyes.   
“Move over a little.” He whispered, edging closer to you.   
You pushed yourself back as Donnie got to work on the lock.   
“You said you left it at home.” You stare at the side of Donnies face, trying to figure out what was going on.   
“I know I did.” Donnie whispered, glancing at you but quickly turning back to the lock.   
“You lied to me.” You breathed.   
Donnie whipped around to stare at you, instantly hating the sight.   
You were kneeling beside him, your hand gushing with blood. But it was the pain in your eyes that caught Donnie. His mouth opened, then closed again before he turned back to the lock.   
He managed to open the lock quickly despite the fact he was shaking. Getting to his feet, his offers you a hand which you bat away, getting to your feet by yourself.   
You were angry. Angry that he had lied to you and that it was because of that lie that you had cut your hand.   
You storm out of the shed, holding your cut hand up as you had been told to do with cuts on hands. You didn’t even look at Donnie as you ran over to the fire escape ladders and started to climb down it. Donnie watched you go, a little dazed at what had happened before running after you. By this time, you were at the ground which was luckily in an alley way, meaning Donnie could follow you down.   
“[y/n]! Where are you going? The lair is back that way.” Donnie quickly caught up with you, pointing in the direction of the lair but you pushed him away.   
“I know that but A and E is this way.” You hiss, nodding in the direction which you were going.   
“But, you know I cant come with-“ Donnie was interrupted when you spun around and stared at him, the anger in your eyes.   
“I don’t want you to come with me. I don’t want to be anywhere near you at the moment.” The poison was obviously in your voice as you saw Donnies eyes widen in shock at your words. Taking the shock as an opportunity, you turned and ran out the alley into the street where there was still people walking about even though it was night time.   
————–time skip————————  
Luckily, you didn’t need stiches but the doctors did need to disinfect your hand which really hurt. They placed small white strips over the cut to keep it together while it healed up and bandaged it up, saying to change it whenever necessary. He also gave you some pain killers. You had told them the full story, leaving out the turtle and saying someone had heard you and opened the door for you.   
You were out of A and E within a couple of hours. Standing on the side walk, you looked to your right, then to your left.   
To your right was the quickest way home for you.   
To the left was the quickest way to the turtles lair.   
You decided that, even though you were angry with Donnie, he would have told the others so you better head over and let them know you were okay.  
The walk was uneventful and before you knew it, you were at the lair.   
Pushing open the door, you were greeted by your name being called loudly and you were being picked up.   
“Mikey!” You cried out, laughing as he lowered you back down, carful with your hand.   
“You alright?” Raphs voice was laced with worry, although you knew he would deny it. You were like a sister to them and Raph was very protective over you.   
“Yeah.” You smile reassuringly at him as Leo appeared, smiling at you. “Although, I kinda wish I had a better story to how I did it.” You smile as they all laugh loudly at you.   
“It okay, just tell people you were wrestling a bear.” Mikey slaps your back. As the laugher dies down, you look around the room, searching for the missing turtle. While you were angry, you did feel a little guilty for what you had said to him in the alley.   
“Wheres Donnie?” You look at Leo, knowing he was the best at locating his brother.   
“Hes in the lab.” Leo voice told you everything you needed. He was avoiding you. To be fair, you had told him to stay out of you way.   
You smile at Leo and walk to the lab.   
You were quiet when you opened the door and your eyes fell on Donnie. He was sitting with his back to you at the small bench, hunched over and his head in his hands.   
Stepping in and closing the door, you walked closer, hearing him sniffing a little.   
His glasses were on the table and you could see he was shaking.   
Your heart broke in two seeing him like this.   
“Donnie?” You ask, keeping your voice calm and gentle.   
He jumped at the sound and turned around to face you, instantly looking at your hand and silently asking of you were okay, to which you raise it and nod.   
“Didn’t need stiches, thank god.” You smile a little before lowering your bandaged hand.   
Donnie bites his lip, obviously thinking about something. You watch him for a second before sighing and turning to walk to the door. Just as you reach for the handle, you stop yourself.   
“Donnie, why did you lie to me?” You turn to look at Donnie, seeing his eyes go wide at the way you had said it. But he quickly stands and walks over to you, his head hung in shame.   
“Because I hated myself for chickening out and not kissing you. I thought if I had some more time with you, I could work up the courage to right that wrong.” His voice was shaking like his hands.   
You felt a wash of happiness, now know why he had done what he had done and it was because he wanted to kiss you.   
“Do you have the courage now?” You whisper, closing the small gap between you and resting your hands on his shoulder. Donnie let out a shuddering breath.   
“Only if you want me to.” He whispered, obviously thinking about what you had said earlier.   
“I don’t want you to.” You breath, seeing Donnies eyes fill with pain and rejection. “I need you to. More than I need to breath.” You half moan.   
Donnie lets out a shuddering breath before sweeping down and claiming your lips in a nervous but passionate kiss.   
You smiled into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck but making sure to keep your hand safe. Donnies own arms wrapped around your waist as his confidence soared. Hearing those words, the feeling of you kissing back, it was enough to make Donnie lose himself.   
You were the first to pull away for air, giggling when you saw that Donnies eyes were still closed. They, of course, snapped open at the sound of your laugher.   
“I am truly sorry for earlier-“ Donnie started, but you placed a finger over his lips.   
“Its okay, Donnie. Im sorry for what I said. I was angry and hurt. But everything’s okay now.” You smile up at him, reassuringly.   
He positively beamed at you.   
The moment was ruined when you felt a sharp pain in your hand that made you wince. Donnie instantly noticed so pulled away and took your injured hand in his.  
“Ive got some pain killers to take, do you mind if I get a glass of water?” You smile at him.   
“Of course, here.” Donnie walked past you to the door and started to jiggle the handle.   
You watched him struggle and dread fills you.   
“Donnie?” You ask as he turns to look at you, his eyes wide.   
“It wont open. And I dropped my lock picking kit in that shed.” Donnie spoke with pure disbelief in his voice.   
You stared at him, before letting out a loud laugh.   
“Leo will be through soon enough. My hand doesn’t hurt that much at the minute. I say we make the most of the alone time.” You waltz over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing against him.   
He seemed to agree, because in a second, Donnie had leaned down and captured your lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.


End file.
